The Betraying Moon
by XxSweetDarkRomancexX
Summary: Different pack, same kind, different problem, same love and betrayal. Vanessa is an ordinary girl who is soon to figure out how special she truly is. Full moons have always been eventful for her, now, they don't even begin to compare....................
1. Mocking Moon

I lay awake, alone, and alert in my bed. A loud, clam, bang went off. I jumped at the sudden sound. My heart thumped against my chest. It was the grandfather clock below. "Get a hold of yourself Vanessa!" I muttered to myself under my breath. I noticed my voice was shaky with fright. God! I was such a coward. So plain, so boring, so... ..so... so human. Yes, so human. Ever since I was fourteen I started to have the oddest, and the scariest dreams of my life. They never fit together properly. And this dreams weren't your average, wow-that-didnt-make-sense dream, no this was a lot creepy, more intense than I could ever describe. Now, at seventeen I was pretty much a depressing mess. In my dreams I have quick, random little flashes of the strangest things. Sometime I would see the same things, like a bad replay of sitcom you've seen million times, then every once in awhile, like 2-6 months something completely knew would happen. Almost like whatever was causing my dream was making new decisions, changing the course of our, or it's future. This odd reoccurring dreams only happened on full moons though, like, once again, a movie you've seen millions of times. Not very original. Anyways, they were very precise. I think the whole, full moon thing is a link to the reasoning behind it all. Every full moon my heart raced and I dreaded sleep. Only one time, in my three painful years of these dreams have I got a somewhat clear vision in my head. This one, this vision was the one I dreaded most, and still continue to do so. It was calm, silent, yet still scary (kinda like how everything goes silent and normal in a horror movie scene than all of a sudden something jumps up and your chocking and throwing your popcorn everywhere) February nigh, the night I turned 16 (which to my dismay happened to be on a full moon) told me what I didn't want to know, I wanted to be a clueless human going about my normal life...

_The dream_

My feet carried me against my own free will into a forest. Sounds of the light swaying of the trees surrounded me. The big, bright, jewel like moon hung above me. Twigs crunched beneath my steady feet. I was in a dark meadow, long grass swayed side to side. Fireflies buzzed around peacefully, without a care in the world. Oh, how I remember how envy I was of the stupid things. The February night was crisp yet perfect. The birds were asleep and I found myself missing their reassuring singing. I was meters away from the dark, enchanting, eerily quite trees towering over me when I heard a soft voice fill the air around me. It wasn't loud, just a calm, beautiful, immortal whisper, yet I heard it every where. Every direction I turned it was the same. I strained my ears to listen. My inconvenient rustling around stirred the grass making the beautiful voice hard to hear.

"Vanessa..." it quietly whispered.

The voice was the voice of an angle. one that belonged to a beautiful women, like the nymphs from the Greek legends. It was seductive in its own innocent manner.

"Listen to me Vanessa..." The sound of my name was like tingling bells made by enchanting fairies.

" You have a gift, an ability beyond the power of words. The legends are true. You must not be afraid. Be strong, proud, willing, and hold yourself with grace. You will make the nights good ones, evil will runaway at your command. You are different, you will rule. You will take your stand as Queen, but only if you try with your absolute all might. If you even make the smallest mistake you can start heading towards the path of Despair, pure misery. The only reason you feel as you hold it now is because your aren't surrounded by your true kind. The blood of the great flows threw your veins, hot and ready. Listen to your heart. And listen good. For time is running, and your kind are trembling. Save them, but remember to save your self too, for the nights of this great journey will be full of Love, Betrayal, Blood, and Tears. In thirteen months your journey will start, be prepared my sweet... Take all I say in care... Goodbye my dearest daughter..."

I rolled over to my side so I was facing my window. The mattress beneath me sprung silently. My senses were oddly stronger today. One, single, lonely tear slid from my cheek as I remembered that wonderful, yet awful dream. For a quick second I actually felt for the tear that laid its silent, wet, imprint on my bed sheets. I mean I could understand... Anyways, I told myself trying to remind me I had more important things to think about. Tonight was the night. The voice told me so. But is this good or bad? Will I finally meet my own kind tonight? Who is my own kind anyways? I gazed at the once again full moon. It was even more bright tonight, or maybe I'm just getting paranoid. The bright ornament looked as if it was staring down on me, like it knew all my thoughts, all my secrets. I never told anybody about this, they would laugh. Or they would say they understand, but of course they don't. Nobody does. Thats the way it is.

At 11:10 it felt like I had been up for hours. More that just one hour. My heart had a small amount of its original rhythm back. The more I though about it the more I wasn't afraid. As I was concentrating on my heart beat, smiling at the familiar myth its started to beat harder, harsher. I panicked, I wasn't freaked out before! It was pounding in my chest like somebody banging on a door that just will not open. Like your about to be chased down by a freaky murder and the damn door just will not budge! It banged against my chest like drums in a suspense scene. The bounding filled my ears. My breath was coming in cold, and had cleanness feeling. Then when I exhaled it came hot on my upper lip. It felt like I was about to break out in sweat because of the temperature. A tingling, unfamiliar sensation over grew me. Howling wolves were heard in the distance. A quick, sudden, sharp bang hit me on my spine. It felt like a blade, but it wasn't that bad. It was almost sweet pain. Desirable, but painful. It keeping stabbing right in my back, like a murdered intent on its kill. I curved my back in confusion. My sheets flew off the now springing bed. My forehead was hot and sticky. My upper thighs and ribcage felt like they were being torn apart. Almost like they were exploding, growing larger. I fell on the hard, cold wood of my bedroom. I rustled in the blanket in confusion. I ripped my clothes off with superman strength. I howled, something I have never done before. My arms and legs, my whole body felt light. I could tell something had change, It almost felt like I was high only without the out-of-it feeling. My hair was in clumps from the sweat. Then the pain really started to happen. I pulled and yanked at my hair, taking the unimaginable pain in silence. Hoping not to wake anybody up. When the pain stopped I was even more alert. I heard mice rustling in the attic. Owls flapping their strong, glorious wings outside of my window, yards away. I could hear everything, I could feel everything around me, I could even smell things I had never smelt before. I felt strange, yet familiar. Like a really old friend afters years of being away, just to figure out how much they have changed and how much more you like them now. I jumped up on to my bed. The sound of crunching filled my ears, I knew its was bones and muscles, its was like somebody gave me drugs so I couldn't feel it though I knew it was happening. Heavenly smells of dog filled my nostrils. I let out a long howl. I rolled around on my bed, in complete panic. Like trying to smolder fire only it wasn't working. Then, as quick as snapping my figures I heard a loud crashing and I felt the big gust of air flying by me. I landed surprisingly on all fours. It was about an 15 foot fall, little shards of glass fell around me. I heard the steady breathing of my dad far off in the house, nobody had heard me. Grass reached up to my muzzle like little desperate arms. I stared cross eyed at this unknown muzzle. I must of looked like an idiot. It was furry and long, like the snout of a tamed wolf you saw in Zoos. I tried to stand up, in frustration. I couldn't feel my knees bend. I panicked and tried leaping but It was hopelessly useless. I fell back on the grass. I kept jumping. I jumped twenty times with great effort until I finally realized it wasn't going to work. Then, without thinking I ran. I ran from my home, I ran from everything I knew. I ran like a predator in the night.


	2. Wild Moon

What the Hell was going on? I ran, frantically, trying to wake myself from the hell on earth like situation. My heart pounded like the fast beat of a drum in my reformed chest. I blinked my eyes again and again trying desperately to make a practical reason behind this all. But as much as I tried, there wasn't one. And I right a way doubted I would ever find one. I kept running, faster than ever before, than any other human, though it doesn't seem I fit in the category at all. What was this weird sensation I felt in the pit of my stomach? The need to go hunt, the need run wild with a pack? What was it? I could fell a light breeze run threw what felt like, fluffy fur.

I stared like at mourn at the ground, not believing what lay before me. The earth was zinging past like I was on one giant ball and as it moved I struggled for balance. Unfamiliar paws hit the ground in a beautiful, strange rhythm beneath me. I could smell rabbits in their holes sleeping peacefully, rats scurrying away from the "scary" sound of my thundering paws. My once legs, were nearly black, like a really dark grey, and were thick with muscle. My tongue lopped out of my long snout like it had a mind of its own, causing me to stare a the thick, pink, padded thing. I freaked out, trying to shape my mouth about the words I so desperately wanted to scream, "What Am I?" But it didn't work. Causing me, of course, to stumble over. I felt like a foolish golden retriever pup playing around like an idiot. I rolled and rolled for quite awhile. Then, all of sudden, too fast for my awfully slow reflexes I helplessly hit a hard, damn tree. The sudden commotion didn't even effect the thick oak which I hit as hard as a fist to a nose.

I don't how long I laid there. After half an hour of endlessly trying to stand up or yell for help I had completely given up. I jest lay there, in the weird, scary, freaky, pretty much anything negative, dog form. What was I? I though werewolf, but no, not real,y I've never been bitten by any wolves, or even dogs for that matter before, I'm not allergic to sliver. I touched silver spoons all the time. And, I was in a wolf like form, not half man, half wolf, mutated thing. Maybe god had decided, finally, and to my surprising despair, that I was supposed to be a wolf, not human. But what about my family? Have I just completely wiped off the face off the planet? Too many questions, too much suffering. I'm pretty sure if I was human at that point I would started to sob. The moon hung above me still, mocking me, like this is some sick joke. Maybe this was just puberty! but the second it entered my mind I mentally bitched slapped, that was stupid, I have never heard of a kid turning into a wolf due to puberty. The grass beside me swayed, reminding me of my horrible, awful, yet oddly beautiful strange. The grass swayed beside my like thin little arms reaching for the heavens. I heard little beetle crawling, more like scurrying alongside me. i was to busy to even glance up at the new world threw these new eyes. It felt like a waste, but I didn't deserve them, I was just a clueless, once human, girl. A guilty feeling strangled my insides, I didn't want to waste such an opportunity, but, at the same time right now I just wanted to think about how much my life sucks. In the morning I will take the time to take it all in. Maybe learn to hunt, or something of that matter. E new, strange, odd, tangy but sweet smell filled my nostrils blocking all else smells. It like an mixture between Cologne, sweat, and pine. It took all my will power to get up from where I lay. The pressure from my body left my body shape on the grass. The shape of a dog, to my dismay. I started walking, curious, towards the unknown smell. The curiosity surged beneath me like pride in a father's heart when his son just won an important game. Then to my misfortune, the phrase "Curiosity killed the Cat" Popped into my head like a unwelcomed bug on a hot summers day. A large, grinding, pain was felt in my left leg. The pain reminded me to be gentle of the new wound I had created just hours before. The moon still lit a nice path for me though I could feel the stronger crispness in the air. Soon it would be morning. Humans would wake up to their perfect lives, and I, I may not be there to join them. The though depressed me, but, I mean maybe I'll enjoy being this thing, dog, wolf, whatever I am. The trees beyond me mocked my clueless brain. They hid secrets I may never know, or even worse, figure out. A big blob of bushes started to rustle nosily. I nearly yelped foolishly at the sudden commotion. I was scared out of my mind. The now, oh so familiar thundering of my heart stared up again like a timeless storm, it had no ending, nor beginning. I stared wide eyed at the bushes, trying my hardest not to run like the coward I was, the coward I truthfully wanted to be. The scent was getting stronger, almost stinging my nose. Howling filled my ears like a was surrounded by something bigger than my power. Whoever, I couldn't bring myself to grab the concept, snag a rhythm so beautiful, it was immortal, inhuman, and most definitely not made by any dog. The my eyes adjusted like nigh goggles, changing gears. And a pair of green, curios, eyes started right at me. I stood there frozen, a deer caught in headlights.

The creature emerged from the darkness, wearily revealing itself. It was another, another wolf. This one was pitch black and held the proudest, dark, but almost , misunderstood green eyes. These eyes which stared at me so intensely they seemed to see my soul. Beyond my thundering heart I heard more distant thundering. Like a bunch of animals running wildly threw the trees, under the bright, beautiful, secret moon. The other wolf was 3 inches higher then my own withers, or so it seemed. It circled me, deciding, calculating, on it's next move. It held a human expression, almost deeper though. Most definitely not human or animal. It stopped, right in its tracks like a car nearly hitting some animal. Then, for the second time, everything went black, pitch black, like a moonless night, my fantasy, but my nightmare.

I walk up in a unfamiliar room. A cabin, or at least it looked like it. Stone wood walls surrounded me with four, sturdy walls. The one room seemed to be the living room of some sort. No t.v., was their but a nice, warm, pleasant fireplace. Three couches and two chairs surrounded the fireplace making a circle like figure as most houses would have around some sort of entertainment. I was on the head of the couches, my back venerable to what lay behind me of that I didn't see.

The though made my heart pounded, reminding me of the night before. A thin, wool blanket with swirling patterns lay upon me, giving me off a a small amount of warmth, but a comforting one. It smelled familiar, i couldn't put my finger on it. Like pine, and cologne, tangy but sweet. Then like a giant wave, unfortunate realization washed over me. The smell was that exact, horrible, but comforting smell of the thing I saw today, or last night. My breath instantly became short and forced. Sun glinted threw the windows gently, caressing the earth's landscape. I sat upright, frantically deciding on my next move. I sat upright, my chest heaving in and out like a continued rhythm of an overly emotional song. Sweat started to collect on my forehead. If I was so scared out of wits I would start calling myself a retarded cow. Then like the stupid moron I was, without a doubt, I was in human form. I couldn't believe it, or more logically could comprehend it. I clutched my thick, wavy, black locks, to convince my self. I felt my bare flesh strangling my things. I rubbed my shoulders in circular motions with my opposite arms to see if the shoulder blade was really there.

"You awake?" A musical, deep, shy voice asked me, my brain not making sense of the words. Instead, when I hear those words I screamed so loud it was embarrassing, China probably heard all the way from the U.S. I stood up, clinging to my blanket which seemed to be my only protection from the world. My eyes scanned the room and quickly laid eyes on a figure. It was a tall, dark, large muscled (couldn't help but notice his arms which bulged out of his light t-shirt), strong jawed, man standing before me. His hands were shaved into the front pockets of his jeans, those same green eyes stared worriedly on me. Never in my whole life had I been to tempted to reach out and grab the soft looking hand of another's. Not even family, friends, not a single soul, that word seemed to stick out the most. I stopped myself from babbling any further and noticed the couch which I once slept on was the only thing separating us, that and my, or I guess the blanket. I blushed remembering then I was, of course naked. I could feel my ears burning.

"Are you here?" He asked again. sounding annoyingly impatient. I looked up, avoiding eye contact though I secretly wished to meet his gaze, and answered plainly,

"Should I be?" It was kinda of sarcastic sounding, but true. My throat felt like it was closing in, I gulped down nervously, trying to clear the passage way.

"What pack do you come from?"

"A What?" I asked like the moron I was, confused as hell.

"Is this some kind of a joke or something? Because, I should know."

"I don't know... is it?" He huffed, annoyed, taking his arms out of his pockets and crossing them, pissed off like I was some kid her to screw with him. He looked about 20 I observed.

"Don't look all pissed off, I'm the one standing her naked, confused, and looking like a freaking moron!" I was proud and angry when I spoke the words but once I finished I realized they were dumb.

"Fine. At least give me your name. "No hint of asking was in his voice, just demanding.

"My name is Vanessa."

"Mine is Zak."


End file.
